The Common Cold
by Ginzuishou1
Summary: When you don't have a lot of control over your power as it is...what happens when you get sick? You cough up hearts and stars and sneeze yourself into various outfits you've transformed yourself into, apparently.


Teaser: When you don't have a lot of control over your power as it is...what happens when you get sick?

Quick notes: For those who don't want to read the notes: Just some differences between different mediums, specifics on setting, and 1992 v. 2018 notes. Set in Crystal/Manga time.

TL:DR WHY DID YOU WRITE THESE NOTES?!: Okay, before we dive into the story, here is something general background about this. This takes place in the Sailor Moon Manga or Crystal time line. That means that time flows WAY different than the 90's anime. The first two arc's of the manga happen over the course of about five months rather than about eight or nine for JUST the first arc. The first arc happens from April until maybe July. Mamoru's not lost for months, he's gone for a few weeks. And we know THAT because he's back before his birthday on August 3rd . Wouldn't surprise me with Naoko being as big of a romantic as she is if everything from the first series didn't come to a head on June 30th, just so Usagi would have him back on her birthday.

So I have this taking place in mid May, it's just a guess based on the above timeline. This specifically takes place in Episode 7 – Mamoru Chibia – Tuxedo Mask

And yes, this takes place in 1992. No cell phones, no camera's in everyone's hands. And yes, school on Saturdays. Every Saturday. This was the norm until only about 10 years ago in Japan. Most schools dropped the 6 day a week schedule, though now most have it at least once a month. And clubs often meet on weekends, too. So a holiday on a Saturday is sort of a deux ex machina here.

Mamoru's home is as it appears in the manga. For whatever reason they gave him that huge-ass TV in the anime in ONE episode and then gave him a studio apartment. He's got a one bedroom. Also, manga, no roses. He has no power except his Sailor Sense until he gets Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber.

The Senshi's communicators are audio only. And are wrist watches from the time they get them.

And since this is based on the manga/Crystal Rei DOES call Usagi "Usagi-chan." I will never understand why they dropped that in the 90's anime.

Rated: PG

Why: Because I'd sure swear in this instance

The Common Cold

"It can't be that bad, Usagi-chan!" Mako called through the bathroom door in Ami's apartment.

"It is! It really is, Mako-chan!" Usagi called back, a hiccup in her voice from crying. "I can't go home like this!" This was followed by a sneeze, a strange *POP*, and a small amount of light appearing under the door. Ami, Mako, and Rei all winced as Usagi started crying again.

They had been at this for hours. Since almost nine in the morning, and now it was lunch time. Even ever patient Ami was wearing thin. And they were all worried. Usagi hadn't told them what was wrong, just that she couldn't go back home. Luna had told them that she was sick. But they didn't know anything else.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei called, her hands on her hips. "I will break the door down if you don't come out right now so we can talk about this!"

Ami shook her head furiously. "Don't be antagonistic, Rei-chan. She's very sick, so she's not herself."

"And that's why we need to get her out of there," Rei reminded her.

Luna took a few steps forward and pawed at the door. "Usagi-chan, will you let me in? Please?"

Usagi's crying subsided a little bit. "Luna?"

"Yes, it's me! Please open the door. We'll talk and figure this out." No sound. "Usagi-chan?"

"O...okay. But you can't laugh!"

"We won't laugh!" Rei huffed.

Mako raised her eyebrow, because Rei was already fighting back a smile just from the absurdity of the situation.

Slowly, with the precison usually saved for a horror movie, Usagi unlocked and opened Ami's bathroom door.

And everyone lied.

They laughed.

Usagi started crying again.

Ten minutes later Mako was pouring tea for Usagi, who was wearing a mask, an oversized sweater that was probably far too warm for May, jeans, and her Sailor Moon boots and hair clips. She went to take a sip of her tea but sneezed yet again followed by a *POP* and a flash of light.

She was now wearing the oversized sweater, but it now had a pink bow in the middle with her locket present, and a short skirt over her jeans with sneakers and no hair clips. Each sneeze brought forth a new combination of her clothing and sailor fuku. Occasionally her Moon Pen transformations managed to rotate in.

It had been happening since the night before. She had come home for the day with a mild fever and been sent to bed right after dinner by her mother. Around midnight the sneezing and coughing had started. Her throat hurt, and she went through half a box of kleenex, and her chest was congested.

Come Saturday morning her transformation and powers had gone completely insane and she had fled her house so her family wouldn't see. Luckily it was a holiday. Ami's penthouse was closest, and as soon as she had been let in she had locked herself in the bathroom, crying.

Less than fifteen minutes later every one of the Senshi was in the apartment trying to coax her out.

Now, Ami was running tests to find out if there was something specific that was going on, if the enemy might have done something to Usagi, but so far everything pointed to the worst case imaginable:

The Common Cold.

No known cure. No treatment except rest and fluids.

But no answer as to why it was causing such interesting problems.

They had only been Senshi for just over a month, and none of them had been sick. They knew so little of what their mission was, what they were, that they couldn't speculate on what was happening.

Usagi coughed and little pink hearts popped out of her mouth. She blinked and then sniffled when she saw them. "How can I explain this to mama and papa?!"

Rei, Ami, Luna, and Mako exchanged glances and somehow volunteered Ami to speak.

"Well, we can't send you home. Someone will notice this...oddity." Usagi sniffed at Ami's words and looked like she was about to cry again. "But don't worry! We'll make sure we take care of you! There might be a way to stop this from happening, even if you are sick."

Usagi's smile was still watery because even though she was only crying a little on the outside, she was panicking on the inside. She knew what they were going to say next. With the enemy around, she couldn't risk the other Senshi's health.

"We'll take care of you, Usagi-chan, but you can't...well..." Ami-chan trailed off, looking very uncomfortable.

Rei took over, hiding her worry under a carefully practiced mask. "We can't risk the rest of us getting sick. It'll be hard enough to fight with you down. But if another one of us gets sick, there's no way for us to win if the enemy attacks."

"I-I can still fight."

Mako shook her head. "Usagi-chan, you probably can't keep your transformation together. If they find out who you are because you cough, your whole family could be in trouble. All of our friends. All of our families."

Usagi slumped down and grabbed a daifuku from the pile. "But...where will I go? I can't go home, I can't go home with you guys. I can't go to Naru-chan's..."

 _You could talk to him..._

Usagi sucked in a breath and her stomach clenched and her heart fluttered in the same way it always did when she thought of him. Him. Chiba Mamoru. Mamo-chan.

Tuxedo Mask.

They'd never allow it. And they didn't even know that she knew. Oh, if they KNEW...

She touched the watch in her pocket, she was back in jeans, and wondered when she would give it back to him.

The quiet was only occasionally interrupted by a sneeze, *POP*, and bright lights. Rei's new favorite outfight from Usagi was her sailor fuku's skirt, the top of a formal dress lined with flowers, her Sailor Moon gloves, one barrette, and no shoes.

"AH!" Mako yelled, causing everyone else to jump. "The control room!"

Both Luna and Ami looked shocked and then a little ashamed that they hadn't thought of that. The control room was complete, you could spar, sleep, eat, do whatever you need in the space because it technically existed outside of space.

"Of course," Ami said. "Usagi-chan, you can go and rest there. Luna and I have been setting it up for the past week for if we were ever injured and had to stay somewhere. We'll come check on you every day, and I'm sure Luna will stay with you. There's futons, food, even a TV."

"Where did you get the money for that?" Mako asked. "And where can I get some?"

Ami smiled bashfully. "Mama always gives me money to spend every week. I just kept saving it. I didn't want or need anything. But I needed those things. Especially the TV!"

The others, shocked, could only stare at their shy blue-haired friend.

"Ami-chan...I love you!" Usagi exclaimed, lunging towards Ami.

Ami squeaked and avoided Usagi's dangerous grip, which only caused her to fall to the ground, next to Rei.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan! I just...perhaps it's time you went to the control room? Um, I just...don't want to get sick!"

Usagi grumbled as she made her way towards the Crown Arcade. Ami had to disinfect her home now, so Rei, Mako, and Luna were going to go to the Tsukino's, make up some excuse, and get her some clothes for the next few days.

Damn, she felt awful. She couldn't afford to take a cab (and hadn't thought to ask to borrow fare) so she had to walk. She was doing everything she could to not cough or sneeze. It was driving her crazy. And the further she walked, the more her fever went up. The longer she walked, the slower she became. She was tempted to transform, but her friends' words echoed back. What if she couldn't control the power?

She could hurt someone, not just herself.

Or she could reveal her identity.

No. She'd walk. And if she had to sneeze, she could jump into an alley, or maybe a public toilet?

Just keep going, Usagi. You can make it.

Another ten minutes passed. It seemed forever. The ground looked so wobbly now. It wasn't straight. She tried to focus her eyes, but it was like that time Zoicite had drained almost the entire city's energy. Only now she was coughing up... wait, were those STARS?!

Her knees buckled and she sneezed as she collapsed. She groaned when she noticed she was wearing one Sailor Moon glove. But her vision was fading and she tried to reach her communicator, but stopped when she heard a strong, familiar voice.

"Usako?"

She knew this smell. And these blankets, and the pillow. The mattress was the exactly how she remembered it.

She _knew_ this smell.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered as she opened her eyes to the drawn curtains of the mid-day light.

Mamoru touched her cheek and she sighed into his touch. He was sitting next to her on the bed. She heard the sound of water in a basin and then felt a cool cloth on her head. He then touched her cheek again, but this time as he brushed it with his lips.

"Usako, how sick are you?" Mamoru asked her. "I'm guessing whatever it is interferes with your power?"

Usagi nodded miserably. "Mercury says it's just a cold."

"It's not the enemy, is it?" Mamoru demanded, suddenly very worried.

"Oh, no. There was nothing like that!" She reassured him, this time coughing up more hearts. Usagi poked one of the hearts and it burst like a bubble. Her lip quivered and she felt a tightness in her chest.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi, holding her tightly to him. "It's okay, Usako. I'll take care of you." Usagi felt her heart skip a beat. "I'll always take care of you."

"Mamo-chan..."

Pulling back, Mamoru wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from Usagi's eyes. He kissed each of her cheeks, her forehead, and then gently brushed their lips together.

Usagi closed her eyes, and felt a warmth spread through her, and suddenly she felt better than she had in weeks. The kiss became more than just passing flutters. Longer. More demanding. Usagi was trembling, and this time not from her fever. Though she was warm, so warm.

And then that damn beeping.

One of them groaned, Usagi was certain it was Mamoru, he looked angry when the noise started. It took her a second to realize what it was and then she glared at the watch communicator on her hand. She flipped it open. "What?"

"Where the hell are you?!" Rei demanded. "You're not at home, you're not in the control room, and we've been calling for an HOUR and you can't - "

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's wrist and spoke into the watch. "She's fine. I'm taking care of her."

There was a pause. "Who the hell is this?" Mako spoke this time.

"Tuxedo Mask," Mamoru answered. Usagi's eyes were wide, and she held her breath.

She wasn't disappointed

"You had better return her now!"

"I can't believe you would kidnap her!"

"I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

It went on like that for a minute before Mamoru spoke again. He was slightly impressed with Mars' (he knew she was Rei) descriptions, though.

"Usagi is safe. I'll take care of her until she gets better and doesn't have to worry about anyone finding out about her secret identity. Or getting any of you sick."

Ami came on, sounding far angrier than Usagi thought she could. "You could get sick, too. We may need you - "

"Mercury, I know I'm more useful to helping Sailor Moon. And that's what I'm going to do. Now, I'm going to turn this thing off so you can't find us. I have a feeling you can. When she wants to call you, she'll call you."

And with that, Mamoru closed the line and let go of Usagi's wrist. She turned off the communicator.

"They don't know who I am."

Usagi leaned back under the covers, sneezed, *POP*, flash of light into a new outfit. "It's not my story to tell. You can tell them if you want."

"Thank you."

They sat together in silence when suddenly Usagi looked at what she was wearing. "Um...do you have something I could sleep in? Something you don't mind possibly turning into a million outfits?"

Several minutes later, both of them in boxers and shirts, Mamoru was putting Usagi back to bed, with a promise of food as long as she stayed there. It was a cold so there was nothing to do with his powers. He only had the one TV in his living room, and she wasn't much of a reader. So instead she settled back into the pillows and just thought back on the last time she had been here.

How everything had been revealed. And yet, nothing. He called her "Usako." Her heart had beaten so fast after that. And for so long. Like it was now.

And her friends were going to kill her when she got better.

Maybe she could take up refuge in Mamoru's place for a while even after she was better.

Mamoru broke her out of her thoughts. He entered the room with a tray of food. Usagi could tell by the smell that it was rice porridge. Which, she was sick, she knew it would be. She eyed the food wearily when he set it in front of her. He was a seventeen-year-old who lived on his own. Could his cooking possibly be better than hers?

"Yes, Usako, I know how to cook."

Usagi blushed. "I'm easy to read, huh?"

"Maybe not to everyone. But, to me, yes." He set the tray in front of her. "Give it a shot. I have microwavable cake for dessert if you eat it."

Usagi sneezed.

She ate her porridge after she took off the high heeled shoes she gained. When dessert came around, she lost her shirt completely, though she still had a bra on. Mamoru quickly gave her his shirt, and as awkward as the moment was, it was almost as though they had done this before.

Her sneezing came about with so many different combinations, though Mamoru had to admit her dressed as a flight attendant with her Sailor Moon boots was quite...impressive. She would tear up at first, but after a while just accepted this was part of her cold and let it happen.

Night fell, and Usagi found herself falling asleep much earlier than normal. She was so warm and comfortable, even though half the time she felt weird because of the strange way magic was flowing through her. Mamoru had only a small TV, he said he didn't watch it much, and had placed it on a chair for her so she could watch TV while he sat on the bed next to her.

Mamoru noticed she was fading. He reached over and turned off the show, despite her sneeze and *POP* of a protest.

"You need to get better. Go to sleep, Usako." He leaned down again and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Usagi touched her lips and as Mamoru turned she grabbed his wrist. "Don't go!" She cried.

Mamoru's breath caught in his throat. Her fingers with so slender, but strong. So delicate, so demanding so...beautiful. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it just to bring the slight flush to her cheeks. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"No...don't go at all. The bed is big." She blushed harder. "N-not like that. But like..."

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips again. "Let me get some water for us both, and then you'll have to scoot over. You're on my side."

Usagi lit up, and her heart beat fast again. They had known each other for so little time, and yet their words, their actions.

It was eternity.

She sneezed as Mamoru moved to get their water. He looked behind him to see her new combination and chuckled at her flight attendant's hat, and button-down shirt.

Once outside his room Mamoru made a beeline for the kitchen and then leaned against the counter, breathing deeply. What that girl could do to him. Every time he had seen her in battle, helped her, she was stronger, more daring, more beautiful. And when not fighting, when she was talking to that silly cat, or running somewhere, or yelling at video games...

Always more stunning. And not just on the outside. There was a glow to her that reached her soul. How she would do anything for her friends, her family, for people half-way across the world she would never personally know.

They were hers. She would protect them and love them, and they would never know her face.

How could you not love someone like that? Be drawn to her so you could help her and protect her so she could always do what her heart desired?

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi called from the bedroom.

Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, Mamoru quickly, and clumbsily, filled the glasses.

"I'm about to go into my room...and sleep next to my...my...Usako," he whispered. "Who is very sick."

Usagi was once again under the covers, on the other side of the bed, now without her hat, looking comfortable as she breathed in and out, a smile on her lips. Her baby blues blinked up at him when he entered the room and she took her glass of water, and the two nyquil her gave her.

And then he climbed into bed next to her, laid down and, without hesitating, wrapped his arms around her slender form. He kissed behind her ear as they both drifted away to sleep.

Usagi woke up several times during the night, sneezing and coughing. Mamoru offered her kleenex and never once laughed at her powers. Until she sneezed so many times that her tiara boomeranged off her head and broke a lamp. She burst into tears and wouldn't calm down until he promised that he'd hated that lamp, he had needed an extra lamp and found that one in the alley. Now he could find one he really liked.

He had really liked that lamp, actually.

She'd calmed down and slept until the next morning, when Mamoru woke her up with a toast and tea since her throat still hurt. It was Sunday, so there were no classes. Usually he would spend his time researching the Ginzuishou, but with Usagi here, he had more important things to do.

It didn't even cross his mind that he hadn't had The Dream.

After watching some anime, something Mamoru would only admit he enjoyed to her, she sighed and looked on her wrist at the pretty pink watch. Mamoru reached over and flipped it open. There were a myriad of symbols on it.

"You're worried that they're worried."

Usagi nodded. "I guess I should call them and tell them I'm not changing clothes every few minutes. Maybe I can go home later."

"Or maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would be nice. I should call them."

"Yes, you should."

Usagi's finger hovered over the buttons and she pushed the one for Mercury, as she would be the least likely to yell at her. Panic, yes. Beg for information, probably. But she wouldn't yell.

Mamoru kept quiet as Mercury's voice came over the line, panicked, nearly crazed. Mamoru didn't know Mercury that well, but he knew she was Mizuno Ami, and that Mizuno Ami was a very calm fourteen-year-old.

"Usagi-chan! Where are you? Are you alright? Did you escape? Are you -"

Rei, interrupted. "We'll have a trace on you in a minute. If he so much as touched your hair, I'll make sure he never has children!"

Mamoru looked amused, Usagi looked horrified, especially when Mako started.

"He's been the perfect gentleman!" Usagi argued. As she had not exactly been the perfect lady. Like she'd admit to that. "He's bringing me medicine and my meals in bed. And he isn't laughing at any of my sneezing."

"Now I know you're lying," Rei deadpanned.

"In bed?!" Mako exclaimed. "Where is he sleeping?"

"On the couch!" Mamoru defended himself, lying. He was going to sleep there after all. "I'm not taking advantage of Usagi. She's much better today, I'm sure she can go to school tomorrow."

"Look!" Ami yelled.

Mamoru closed the line, assuming they were getting close to finding them.

"Your friends are tiresome." He thought on that statement for a moment. "I feel like I've said that before."

Usagi giggled. "Well, maybe you have? I don't blame them, I guess. They don't know you." She titled her head. It was a miracle that she knew so much about him. "Thank you."

"For what? You're sick, of course I'm going to take care of you."

"No, for not talking about the Ginzuishou or Zoicite or the Senshi or anything. They think that's all you'd want from me."

"I want to help you. Protect you."

"Me, too."

And then she sneezed into her complete sailor fuku, thankfully without her tiara. She groaned. "Still doing it, I guess." She flopped backwards into the bed. "I feel better, not even running a fever. But my throat still hurts and until I'm not sneezing myself into like...I don't know. Is there a niche for this in prostitution?" Mamoru looked at her blankly. "What?"

"I didn't think you'd know what prostitution is."

Usagi sat up and glared at him. "And why not? I'm smart, I know how the world works!"

"I didn't mean that. I just...never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth."

Usagi laughed loudly. "Well, you're not paying much attention to me when I'm yelling at the Shittenou."

"Stop making fun of me and rest, Usako."

Mamoru did his homework while Usagi slept and watched TV. There were a few more interesting wardrobe mishaps, but nothing too embarrassing for them.

Dinner time rolled around and Mamoru went out to get food for them. Usagi had never had Greek, he was going to change that. He wasn't two blocks away from the restaurant when he felt the need to duck. A car whizzed over his head and slammed into a storefront. He jerked his head to the side and saw two of the three active Senshi, Mercury and Jupiter, dodging attacks from Zoicite.

He cursed and ducked into the back of one of the now empty stores, transforming.

As Tuxedo Mask, he reappeared and charged head first into the battle to help in any way he could. The Senshi, all three now, were keeping Zoicite occupied. Tuxedo Mask did what he could to help people trapped by the fighting get out.

It wasn't long before Zoicite noticed him and brought him into the fight, leaving terrified survivors on their own.

"What are you doing here?" Jupiter demanded.

"Well, if you must know, I was getting the two of us dinner." he made sure to not say any names lest Zoicite hear. "Did you know she's never had Greek?"

Jupiter looked stunned. "What?! Everyone should eat Greek!"

"We're in the middle of something here!" Mars snapped, sending her flames to Zoicite.

"Sorry, you don't always meet someone with good taste in food, Mars."

Mercury covered the area in misty and joined the small, warring, group. "When this fades, we all need to do something to attack him, as strong as possible. Tuxedo Mask, will you please distract him so we can aim without worry?"

"Of course."

"Mercury, he - " Jupiter started.

"Hasn't harmed her. We can trust him with this much. And if we can't, I don't pity him when he has to explain what he's done." Her tone had a hint of ice in it at the end.

Tuxedo Mask had learned long ago that the Senshi were powerful, and not to be triffiled with. Not even Mercury.

Not five minutes later, bleeding, and pissed, Zoicite exited the area.

The fight was not over. But they did take it somewhere that wasn't as public.

Tuxedo Mask listened to them ask, plea, and threaten for Usagi's location. For what he wanted. Why he would do this.

When he never responded, Ami held up her hand to silence the girls.

"Thank you, Mercury." He smiled kindly at the blue soldier. He knew that she was the one who would be an anchor for civility in this time. He also knew that she didn't trust him, either. But next to Usagi, she had known him the longest and that thin strand of trust that she had was stronger than Mars and Jupiter, who were much hotter headed and fiercely over-protective.

"She's fine. Well, she's still sneezing so she can't hold one form or another. But it's less now than it was just yesterday." They all looked relieved, but there was still plenty of anger. "If she can't go to school tomorrow, she'll definitely be able to on Tuesday."

"Can we see her?" Jupiter asked.

"Nice try. And don't think about following me." Mars opened her mouth to yell at him, but he cut her off. "If you don't think she's fine in my care, call her now."

The Senshi exchanged confused looks. "She turned off her communicator."

Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes. "When I left the apartment, I had her turn it on. Just in case she needed something. Or she got in trouble. Or she wanted to leave. Call her right now, I'm not there."

Glaring, Mars did as he suggested. Usagi immediately picked up her end.

"Guys, I can't talk. I only have this on because Ma-Tuxedo Mask when to pick up some food and I'm-" She sneezed. "GODDAMNIT!"

Despite the tension, despite how uneasy, and short their fuses were, everyone started laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"No, no it's not," Jupiter said, wiping a tear from her eye. "But, you're okay, right? You're not hurt, you could walk out the door and leave right now, couldn't you?"

"Of course!" Usagi said. "But...I don't want to get you guys sick. And if mama and papa see me? Or anyone?" She sounded worried, but then her tone changed. "But he said he's getting me FOOD. And I feel so much better because he can make such good rice porridge and – and- he's been changing the washcloth on my forehead. Guys...he's really nice."

"Well, I do have some good news, Usagi-chan," Mercury said.

"Oh?"

Tuxedo Mask turned to the Senshi, noting she was making him privy to the conversation.

"It's about the cold. From what I can disern it is only doing this to you because your power is so great, and woefully underdeveloped, that it's almost like It's trying to give your energy a way out."

"She's too powerful?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Essentially. This might happen to any of us, but Usagi-chan is experiencing it so powerfully because she's never reached her full potential. Until she does, this might happen every time she gets sick."

Usagi sighed. "Luckily I don't get sick often."

"I think this means we need to train you harder," Jupiter said, grinning.

Usagi whined something unintelligible and the girls laughed.

Their laughter died down and Usagi realized something. "I'm worried...he's been gone a long time."

Mars bit her cheek, still glaring cooling at Tuxedo Mask. "I'm sure he's fine, Usagi-chan. You rest. We'll see you soon."

"Okay, Mars. Good night, everyone!"

The line cut off, and they looked to talk to Tuxedo Mask, but he was already gone.

Mamoru arrived back at his apartment with a bag filled with small portions of several of his favorite Greek dishes. Moussaka, lamb kabobs, avgloemono, hummus and pita, schwarma, and baklava. If nothing else, he figured, she'd like the baklava.

Once inside, he saw that Usagi was not in the bedroom, but rather sitting on the back of the couch, chin in her hands, frowning. He put his slippers on and set the food down on the table.

"We didn't tell you about the attack because you would have come running," he explained without prompt.

"Someone could have been hurt."

Unpacking their dinner, Mamoru kept his head cool, suddenly realizing that this was his new normal. Usagi knew who he was, he knew who she was. They would worry. They would probably even debate what was best to do during a fight. When it would be right to tell her friends who he was. There was suddenly so much in front him, so many questions...but right now needed only what was happening now.

"Usako, if you had shown up, someone would have."

"Maybe I just would have distracted the enemy."

"Or revealed your identity."

"I'm a Senshi!"

"And you're here because you're sick, too sick to fight, and your powers are unstable!" He stopped and faced her, she was right behind him now. Her face was flushed and her arms were crossed. He still met her stubborn eyes and stood his ground. "The entire reason you're here is because you're unstable, and you can't get the other Senshi sick. I helped them today, and everyone is fine. Until you're well, you can't fight."

"But I- "

"Usako. Please."

Usagi hesitated, warring with her instincts to protect, and the stupid cold that made her nose stuffed up and head too heavy. Seeing her hesitation, Mamoru grabbed her by the shoulders and lowered his head, connecting their lips, surprising her. She sighed, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sure, she knew what he was doing.

She really didn't care.

Their kisses became faster, more urgent. Mamoru moaned as he pulled her closer to him, running his hands along her sides, gently touching her belly through the buttons of her shirt. So soft and warm. Usagi gasped and Mamoru pulled back, wanting to curse himself. Too much. Too much, too fast.

And she was sick, he cursed himself

Usagi opened her eyes, her eyes distant and her cheeks even more flushed. They were silent for a moment before Usagi, whose heart was still beating far too fast, looked at the table. "So, um, what did you get us?"

An hour later, Usagi (sneezed into a knee length skirt, Sailor Moon body suit without any bows, a boot and a high heeled shoe, the crown from the ball) was full and completely in love with Greek food. Especially baklava. Mamoru had been smart – he'd bought two different kinds to try.

Now she was back in bed, on his orders, while she watched the evening news and he did homework next to her. She didn't pretend to understand his homework, way too many letters in math for one. The news briefly covered the day's fight with the Dark Kingdom. There were no photos or video, there never was, just some eye witnesses who claimed it was "exciting" and "so cool". Some Sailor Senshi fans were raving about how "hot" the Senshi were.

No mention of the missing Sailor Moon, though.

"Hopefully the Dark Kingdom didn't notice either," Usagi mumbled, blowing her nose as softly as possible.

Mamoru didn't look up. "Unfortunately they probably did. I hope they don't take that as a cue to attack again tomorrow, though."

Usagi's face crumbled and Mamoru felt her self-blame before he saw the look of failure on her face. "Usako, don't be like that." He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "They would be attacking if any of us existed or not. Since we exist, we can stop them. Just because you're sick doesn't change anything. We can still fight them, and we did today. Come on, let's sleep." He closed his books and set it on his lamp-less table.

"It's early," Usagi said.

"But you're tired." He got under the covers, and like the night before, gathered Usagi into his arms. He tucked her head under his chin and inhaled softly. He'd never forget this smell. This feeling. The calm and peaceful feeling that his brought.

Usagi fisted his shirt in her hands and rested her head against his chest. They had just been talking about the war, and now there was nothing. Nothing but peace.

 _I want this to last forever..._

"You _can't_ skip school for me!"

"Usako, I'm ahead in all of my classes. I've never missed a day of school."

" _That's_ why you can't do it!"

Mamoru sighed. "Usako..."

"I'm only a little sick now, Mamo-chan! I can heat up food, get my own water!" She sneezed here. Full on ballgown. "Okay, so I'm still doing _that._ But not often! And no one's here to see it."

Chuckling, Mamoru kissed her forehead and led her back to her side of the bed. "You still need to rest. And me missing one day of school isn't going to change my scores on tests. And this way you don't have to make your own food and get your own drinks." He leaned over her and touched their foreheads together. "As though you wouldn't do this for me?"

"You're guilting me."

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

A full tummy later, they were watching a game show that neither of them had seen before.

"Are they supposed to get hit with the mallets?" Usagi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't think so? Because they're supposed to make it to the lily pads next. You can't do that if you're off balance."

They watched the next contestant get hit by a barrage of softballs.

"Daytime TV makes no sense," Usagi observed.

They dozed off and on through the day. Mostly, Usagi would lay across Mamoru's chest, her hair entwining them together, catching the light and keeping Mamoru awake only because this couldn't be real.

They were young. Too young, some would say. But this feeling, this oneness he felt with her. He wouldn't say it was overtly sexual, there was far more to it than that, but having her in his bed, her head against his chest...there was so much he couldn't explain about how it felt so right.

Sometimes he was sure he was forgetting how to breathe.

Usagi listened to his heartbeat as it went between slow and steady and quick and erratic. Usually it quickened when she pulled herself closer to him (if possible) or took his hand or...well just moved. She didn't care. She relished in this time they were spending together. Time they couldn't spend outside because the others would notice. They'd question it, especially since she'd already told them how annoying Chiba Mamoru had been.

Mako hadn't bought it, though.

She sighed. And drifted off into another lazy snooze. Very disappointed when she realized she hadn't sneezed for several hours.

Mamoru awoke when the first light of dawn crossed through his curtains. He reached out for Usagi, but she wasn't next to him. He sat straight up and she wasn't in the room. But he could still feel her, she was in the apartment. He got up and went in to the living area, where he found her, on the balcony. She was watching the sun rise, and she was dressed, not in the clothes she had been sleeping in, but in the clothes she had arrived in.

Her eyes were closed and the new day's sun illuminated her skin, unflushed, perfect and unmarred.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't open her eyes, but she did smile. "Good. Good enough to go to school and fail an exam so I can throw it at your head. Unfortunately."

Mamoru put his arms around her from behind. "Well, I like most of that."

"You don't like me hitting you with an exam."

"It's how I met you. You can hit me with anything you want."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Have you called your friends yet?"

"No."

"Let's eat first. Then you call them...and then I'll walk you to where you'll meet them." He paused. "If that's okay."

"Can we have pancakes?"

Mamoru kissed her temple. "How many do you want?"

"All of them!"

He chuckled. "I don't think I can make that many."

Usagi turned around in his embrace and pouted.

"But I'll try."

They chatted through breakfast. Knowing it was the last time for...who knew how long they would do something like this. Until the enemy was defeated it would be stolen conversations and borrowed time that they had together. Maybe the occasional friendly conversation if they could manage it in Ichi no Hashi park.

It was well past sunrise, nearly eight, when Mamoru locked the door to his apartment and he and Usagi walked towards her school. She had called Mercury and told her she would meet her at school. Mercury had agreed to bring Usagi her uniform and had sounded cautiously excited.

They reached the crossroad. Mamoru had to cross the street to go to Azabu, Usagi had to go straight to go to Juuban. Traffic rushed around them, not noticing the teenage couple who were holding hands, desperately trying to find a reason to stay, for just one second more. To make time stop. To do something that didn't require Usagi to spend the next several days telling her friends she couldn't tell them his identity.

Mamoru leaned down, kissed her lips softly and then flipped his bag over his shoulder.

"See ya later, Odango!"

"It's Usagi!" she yelled back, not bothering to hide her smile.

"Usagi-chan!" several voices called at once.

Usagi turned, realizing that this point, right here, was where she always ran into Mamoru. With her friends, now. Mako, Ami, Luna, and even Rei, were all running towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, geeze, Usagi, you ran into Mamoru again?"

"Usagi-chan, you have to tell us everything!"

Usagi glanced back into the crowd, where she could no longer see Mamoru, and addressed her friends. "I'm fine. He took really good care of me. And no, I'm not going to tell you anything. He's saved me, he trusts me. If he wants you to know who he is, he'll tell you. And yes, Mako-chan, that...GUY...is always here, the same time, every day, and he yells at ME for not paying attention! Why doesn't HE pay attention!"

Rei tapped her foot. "I don't like this, Usagi-chan."

"Me either. But if you trust me, you should trust him."

In the distance a bell toned.

"Oh no!" Ami cried as she shoved Usagi's bookbag into her hands. "We're going to be late! I've never been late! Your clothes are in there and, um, so is your homework." Usagi groaned. "Completed to the point where you will get a C+ on it."

Usagi cheered.

"Girls!" Luna snapped. "Get to school! Usagi-chan, we will talk about this later."

All of them knew she wouldn't say a word. That all had already been said. It wasn't her secret to tell.

And despite everything they had said before. All of the threats. All of the doubt. There was a little more trust that Tuxedo Kamen was at least, if not on the Senshi's side, he was on Sailor Moon's side.

"I don't like it."

"You don't like anything, Artemis."

"But who was she with? According to Luna's notes they still don't know who Tuxedo Mask is!"

"That's why I said maybe if we awaken their memories, he'll reveal himself as a true friend or foe."

"And we could be awakening them too quickly!

"The princess is putting herself in dangerous situations. I can't let her keep doing that. I'll watch them, and when the time is right, I'll make Kunzite pay for falling for this plot again!"

"Uh, Minako?"

"Right, right. I'll reveal myself as "Serenity" until the real Serenity remembers. And THEN I'll make Kunzite pay."

"Minako..."

Aino Minako started humming, ignoring Artemis as she brushed her hair to get ready for bed. She remembered so much, but there were a few things, just a few, that were still murky and she had a feeling they would clear up with Serenity awakened. In a way, she felt guilty that she would force them to remember, but the Earth needed them, too.

She looked out her window and smiled at the moon.

Soon.

Soon.


End file.
